YOZAKURA
by The life is a dream
Summary: Porque esto que siento, esta por sobre cualquier razón y no quiero evitarlo.....Auras nn un pequeño regalito.....shonen ai....dejen reviews please nn...KxR


**YOZAKURA**

By: The life is a Dream

HOLAAAAA! n0n Bueno hacia tiempo que no publicaba nada n.ñUU y la verdad estas ultimas semanas fueron terribles TToTT no tenia tiempo para nada…….PERO eso no importa XD…….aquí les traigo otro fic, es un oneshot (el segundo que hago XP) …….pero antes, tengo que hacer algunos anuncios n.n

-Les recomiendo que lean un maravilloso fic, creado por mi querida Imotou-chan Addanight, titulado " El Chantaje" es muy bueno (bueno, la vedad todos sus fic son fantásticos, así les recomiendo todos)…….nn mi queridísima Imotou-chan, muchísimas gracias por todo n.n la verdad no sé que seria de mí sin tu apoyo TToTT

-También les sugiero que lean, los fics de un escritor muy talentoso, quien siempre me sorprende con sus maravillosas historias ,sip nn me refiero a Jim Mizuhara y les digo que se echen una ojeada por, "La Vuelta al Mundo Pero No En 80 Días" y "La Copa De La Muerte" fics estupendos (los cuales tuve el placer de leer, entre estos días pero no pude dejar review, porque soy una maldita bastarda XD, pero lo haré u.ú).

-Y también u.ú les recomiendo unos de los fic que AMO y ADORO…cuyo autor, es mi héroe XD…...lean YELLOW de Riou Jendow, este fic es mi favorito n.n es unos de los mejores que e tenido la dicha de leer…...n.n espero pronto, tener el placer de leer más capítulos de esta historia TTTT Jendow donde estás? BUAAAAAA TToTT NO ME ABANDONES, SINO ME MUERO…….X.x me morí.

Nota: u.ú los respectivos autores, no saben nada de esta "dizque propaganda" todo fue por mi propia voluntad n.n quería hacerlo….ninguno de ellos, sabe esto O.O y posiblemente hasta me maten u.ú……bueno, todos menos Jim Mizuhara n.n el me manipula (¬¬ según)coff coff no es cierto coff coff u.ú da igual, no lo sabe, así que XP.

bueno, bueno, bueno vamos con el fic, al parecer aun no me libero de mi asquerosamente cursi faceta, por lo que veran este fic está…(¬¬ por cierto, el titulo significa, cerezos de noche)….u.ú bueno ya lo sabrán, MAS hay algo muy importante que quiero declarar (aparte de que soy mala escritora XD) y es que:

**Dedicatoria**: este fic, es de mi querida hermana **AURAS HAYUMI** n.n, feliz cumpleaños linda…..tarde, pero lo logré n-n (u.ú si! sé que es realmente muy, pero muy tarde)…….TToTT siento mucho la demora, espero que me perdones y espero que te guste...lo hice, con mucho cariño n-n espero que este bien, te extraño linda, estas un poquito perdida n.ñUu

**Disclaimer: **u.ú para su información Beyblade si me pertenece, me pertenece al igual que el mundo TToTT (u.ú se vale soñar)

(…….) Intervenciones

-´_ABC_´ -Pensamientos

"……" Diálogos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Cambios de escena

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una delicada tormenta de pétalos rosáceos, se desataba en aquel pacifico lugar; estos bailaban traviesos al compás que el viento les imponía, con su compañero el sol, que extendía su calidez, en aquella danza divina …..El trinar de las aves, las suaves risas de los niños al jugar, las parejas reunidas profesándose palabra de amor; las pequeñas criaturas que habitaban el lugar, felices jugaban; haciendo de este un espectáculo de digno de los dioses.

El manto rosado que cubría ese hermoso parque, producto de los cerezos en flor, que ahora se encontraban sublimes en todo su esplendor, creando una atmósfera de paz, tranquilidad, ternura y amor………estos sentimientos se extendían por doquier, más, si nos apartamos de este lugar, y nos internamos en aquel oscuro bosque, recubierto con un mando verde y flores de distintos tipos, seguimos un pequeño sendero, el cual nos guía cada ves más y más a las profundidades del mismo……..a pesar de ser día, el sol es un poco opacado por los frondosos árboles, dejando un oscura nuestra trayectoria, más los pequeños rayos que se colaban de entre las ramas daban la suficiente iluminación, otorgando de cierta forma un toque misterioso.

Adentrémonos un poco más, y seremos llevados directamente a una pequeña colina….. allí en el centro de la misma, se encontraba en todo su esplendor, un enorme y muy hermoso cerezo, el único del aquel lugar, desconocido para mucho y para otros, representaba, más que la vida misma.

Y así era………justamente a los pies del majestuoso árbol, un joven se encontraba descansando……..sus orbes eran cubiertas por sus parpados, su espalda se encontraba apoyada en el tronco; una de sus piernas flexionada hacia su pecho y en esta misma se encontraba apoyado, sobre la rodilla, su brazo derecho…….delicadamente, algunos pétalos rosáceos caían sobre él, la suave brisa hacia a sus cabellos bailar al compás que esta imponía……todo era tranquilidad, un silencio embriagante y ligero, rodeaba el lugar, el cual solo era roto por el cantar de las aves, que revoloteaban juguetonas.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de aquel joven, y sus parpado se abrieron, cuando en su brazo derecho, para ser exactos en su mano, sintió como algo se posaba…….encontrándose así, con un pequeño pajarillo rojo, quien curioso, observaba fijamente al chico frente a él……una sutil sonrisa se plasmo en la cara del muchacho, y acercando su mano lentamente a su rostro, observó detenidamente al pequeño emplumado que se encontraba en esta, luego extendió su brazo, para que así el pequeño ser tomara vuelo……..El joven se quedo observando a la pequeña ave, fijamente, y vio como esta se perdía en la inmensidad de los cielos, los cuales ahora se encontraban, vestidos de colores rojizos, naranjas y azules.

Otro suspiro salió, de sus labios al observar el hermoso ocaso…… "igual, que aquella vez" dijo, en un susurro "lo recuerdas, verdad!...yo no podría olvidarlo" volvió a susurra con tristeza.

Y apoyando su cabeza en el tronco de aquel hermoso cerezo, nuevamente sus orbes fueron cubiertas por sus parpados, y se dejo llevar, por sus muchas veces lo había hecho, y por los cuales vivía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Flash Back )-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos jóvenes, se encontraban sentados a los pies de ese mismo cerezo, el silencio inundaba el lugar, más no era incomodo……unos de los chicos tenia una hermosa cabellera negra como la misma noche, en su rostro siempre una sonrisa se me mantenía plasmada y acompañada con unas hermosas orbes ámbar, igual de relucientes o hasta más, que el mismo sol……mientras el otro, joven, era portador, de una imponente figura, dueño de una peculiar cabellera bicolor, sus férreos ojos rojos como los rubís, trasmitían temor, más en este momento, expresaban un sin fin de emociones, nunca antes vistas en él.

El sol estaba en el punto más bajo….ahora todo, se encontraba cubierto por el manto oscuro de la noche, y era alumbrado por una hermosa luna blanca, la cual como siempre era acompañada por sus fieles amigas, las estrellas.

Una suave brisa, recorrió todo el lugar, haciendo que una ligera lluvia rosácea, bañara a los dos jóvenes, el joven pelinegro extendió sus palmas, atrapando en estas, pequeñas gotas rosadas…..una sonrisa se formo en su rostro "parece como si el árbol llorara" dijo a su compañero, el cual se encontraba sumido en su mundo.

"Hm?" fue lo bisbiseo, al no entender, lo que se refería el oriental.

En el rostro del oji-ambarino se dibujo una dulce sonrisa, la cual era dirigida única y exclusivamente a su compañero y dueño de su corazón "los pétalos" y al observar al otro, que permanecía expectante, prosiguió " cuando, caen de los árboles, es como si estuvieran llorando los cerezos" dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

"Hmf" volvió a prorrumpir.

Y el joven pelinegro, dirigió sus orbes al cielo, ya oscuro y cubierto de estrellas "lagrimas" dijo y un suspiro melancólico salió de sus labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida por cierta mirada de fuego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Fin del Flash Back )-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silenciosas y traviesas lagrimas salieron de sus orbes, su mirada perdida en el horizonte, reflejando infinita tristeza y soledad, una parte de su ser había muerto "que, idiota" se dijo así mismo…..luego otro suspiro salió de sus labios "no me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento de nada, nunca lo haré……." dijo con una mano en su pecho y cerrando sus orbes; la brisa suave agitaba sus cabellos y nuevamente dejo su mente volar, lejos al pasado…..a lo que representaba seguir……su aliento……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Flash Back )-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente, nos encontramos con el mismo escenario, pero en esta ocasión solo un chico de cabellera bicolor se encontraba en el lugar, apoyado en el tronco de aquel enorme cerezo, su expresión un poco perturbada, sus orbes cubiertas por sus parpados, se encontraba molesto, el frío calaba hasta sus huesos, más esto no le importaba, ya era muy tarde………"hmf" un bufido de inconformidad salió de su boca, para perderse con el soplido del viendo….

"No te parece, que la vista es hermosa" se escucho una suave voz, la cual rompió con el gélido ambiente creado.

Rápidamente el chico bicolor, al escuchar esas palabras…….no! al escuchar esa voz, la cual conocía perfectamente, a la cual adoraba en secreto, un pilar para él, para seguir y no desfallecer, para olvidar, para sanar….para vivir……ante esto abrió sus ojos mostrando, sus orbes rojas cual fuego, más no se dirigieron al otro, su mirada permanecía en un punto fijo….el suelo

Ante el silencio, por parte del otro decidió continuar "sabes, es más hermoso observar los cerezos, en la noche……..no te parece" dijo observando al bicolor quien aun seguía sin dirigirle la mirada…….y ni una palabra o sonido salía de sus labios, los cuales estaban herméticamente cerrados y pegados, con el más resistente de los pegamentos……..otro suspiro salió de sus labios "a mí, me encanta como la luz de la luna los baña con su resplandor, como el viento los mese, y como las pequeñas hojas bailan con el, como si fueran…."

"Lagrimas" por primera vez en ese momento, el bicolor hablo, ante la mirada totalmente sorprendida de cierto chico gatuno.

Sus ojos mostraban infinidad de sentimientos, mostrando un brillo sin igual, una calida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios "tienes razón" dijo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el bicolor, tomó asiento al lado de este, lo más cerca de él….. "Kai" y al no escuchar respuesta de parte del otro prosiguió "porque…..porque te marchaste así……nos preocupaste mucho…..me preocupaste mucho" dijo, más sus orbes no observaban a su compañero, sino que se encontraban viendo el cielo, como si buscara la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

El bicolor, sin notar lo dicho por el oriental, guardo un rato más de silencio, debatiendo si responder o no…….la verdad……ya no importaba si todo se sabia, no tenia caso ocultarlo, ya que por su estúpido orgullo, todo estaba perdido, no había nada……solo le quedaba desaparecer……. "no querían estar solos"

"AH?" dijo con sorpresa el oriental, al no comprender, a que se refería su compañero "de que hablas?"

"No, tienes por que fingir frente a mi Rei….lo sé todo" y en sus palabras se denotaba dolor y mucha tristeza

"Todo" repitió incrédulo, acaso Kai sabia la verdad…… oculto sus orbes tras su flequillo "y entonces…"

"Eso es algo, que no es de mi importancia…..a mi no me importa nadie y menos me van a importar esas estupideces" especto fríamente, sin saber que con cada palabra, destrozaba, el corazón del ser que más amaba, pero ante su muestra déspota de falta de sentimiento, un ligero sonido hizo que se detuviera…..eran sollozos….ERAN SOLLOZOS! y al voltear la cara, lo vio……Rei…..quien, tras su flequillos derramaba incontrolables lagrimas…….. su pecho contraído en señal, de que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas detener el llanto, el cual a cada instante ganaba la batalla……….el bicolor se quedo sin palabras frente a esa imagen, le destrozaba el alma, ver a su adoración así……..y no pudo resistirlo más, entonces alzo su brazo derecho, para tomar la barbilla del joven pelinegro, mostrando así, orbes doradas llenas de lagrimas.

El dolor que en esos momentos sentía era indescriptible, como si continuamente lo estuvieran apuñalando, con la mayor de las fuerzas; inútiles fueron sus intentos por contener el llanto………ya no le quedaba nada, más sintió algo sumamente calido en su barbilla, era una mano…..no, era la mano de Kai, a quien ahora observaba atentamente…………la mirada roja y la ámbar, chocaron entonces, infinidad de sentimientos inscritos en estas, miedo, pena, dolor, soledad, confusión, pero en lo más profundo de estas, un luz nacía, para iluminarlo todo con su resplandor………el amor

El pelinegro sin entender esto, y asustado, intento desviar su cara hacia otro punto con el fin de evitar al bicolor, no lográndolo, ya que este apretó un poco su delicado agarre, no mucho, solo lo suficiente; tras ver frustrado su intento y con aun lagrimas escurriendo de sus ojos, el pelinegro entrecerró su orbes……..más estas se abrieron de par en par ante la acción realizada por su compañero.

Simplemente no pudo soportarlo más, verlo así, en ese estado, todo por su culpa, necesitaba que supiera la verdad, no importaba si era correspondido o no, solo quería ver su sonrisa, sentir sus labios……..sus labios…..sus orbes se detuvieron en las mismas, detallándolos minuciosamente…….los hermosos y carnosos labios de Kon se encontraban entre abiertos, con ese tentador color rosado y ligeramente humedecidos……….entonces paso, talvez se ganaría el odio de su Dios……sí! su Dios, porque para Kai, eso era Rei un Dios entre mortales impuros, quienes osaban acercársea a la divinidad que representaba……solo Rei podría decidir sobre él, si le pidiera que se matara, en ese mismo instante, él gustoso se quitaría la vida; si le pidiera que dejara el beyblade, sin chistar lo haría……todo por él…..para él……no importa el costo, si Rei lo quería, así seria……..

El miedo se extendió por su cuerpo…….él, un ser impuro, como osó tocar a ser tan perfecto como lo era el oriental, solo le quedaría rogar, por no obtener el odio de su adoración, y si eso llegase a suceder, ya nada importaría y moriría, para así poder pudrirse en el infierno, por toda la eternidad…….la carne es débil y su espíritu ante este ser también lo fue, es por ello que no pudo contenerse, desde hacia tanto que deseaba hacerlo, tocar esos labios, probar ese elixir de vida, sentir su aliento…… por ello fue que lo hizo…….por ello, es que beso al oriental, con tal devoción y pasión totalmente inimaginables…..sintió estar en el paraíso, aquellos tibios labios sobre los suyos, paso su lengua por estos, para luego introducirla en aquella gloriosa cavidad, realmente se encontraba en el paraíso, en la gloria, más la falta de el elemento vital se hizo presente y tuvo que despedirse de ese pequeño paraíso, el cual era la boca de Rei……mas no se separo del todo, y juntando su frente con la del oriental, aun otorgaba tenues besos en la boca de este…….el cual muy sorprendido no hacia movimiento alguno, pero su llanto hacia rato había cesado.

"Escúchame bien, Rei" dijo para luego otorgarle otro par de besos en la boca al oriental " TE AMO y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo" y nuevamente dio otro beso a la boca de un muy sorprendido pelinegro " no se si tu lo amas a él……la verdad, no quiero saberlo……simplemente quiero que seas feliz, que sonrías……..dale luz a mi mundo Rei……quiero que me prometas que siempre vas a sonreír, no importa que pase" termino de decir esto, para luego concederle un beso en la frente al chico oji-ambar quien no cabía en su asombro

"Ka…Kai" fue lo único que nuestro joven de piel apiñonada logró decir…..no más bien balbucear, más sus intentos de habla, fueron frustrados por un dedo que se poso delicadamente sobre sus labios

"Rei, se que tú no me amas, lo comprendo muy bien" dijo con una triste sonrisa "solo….solo quería que lo supieras y también quería pedirte que me lo prometieras….lo harás Rei" dijo……..por primera vez en toda su existencia Kai Hiwatari, habría su corazón; las palabras y sentimientos totalmente atípicos de su ser, brotaban con ligereza, sus ojos relucían un brillo sin igual, su pálido rostro y sus labios ligeramente humedecidos, realmente una imagen maravillosa…… "Rei yo…." pero su palabras fueron abruptamente cortadas, y en esta ocasión fue el momento del bicolor para sorprenderse.

Sus brazos se encontraban sobre el cuelo del ruso, su cuerpo lo más cerca de este y sus labios unidos en un contacto desesperado y lleno de amor……cuando por fin se separaron, rápidamente el oriental se aferro fuertemente al cuerpo del oji-carmesí, como si temiese perderlo "no entiendo exactamente que sucede, ó a quien te refieres Kai…..lo único que se, es que te amo……tu eres lo único que necesito en mi vida, sin ti estoy muerto, te amo Kai….te amo" repetía constantemente, cerca de la oreja del bicolor dándole a la par constantes besos………El bicolor lo solo atino, a apretar más el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, dos lagrimas traviesas corrieron de sus ojos y una hermosa sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro.

La suave brisa agitaba a los árboles de aquel tranquilo lugar, y la luna los bañaba, con su platinado resplandor……. en una pequeña colina, dos cuerpos abrazados otorgándose el calor mutuamente……dos almas unidas, por el sentimientos más hermoso…..una promesa silenciosa, un futuro incierto, la vida nunca es fácil, más nada de eso importa.

"Rei, estas seguro que…." musito el bicolor, más fue interrumpido por el menor

"Ya te lo dije Kai, todo fue un malentendido……el único a quien yo amo, es a ti" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del soviético quien lo mantenía acunado "Kai?" y tras recibir una afirmación, para que continuase, prosiguió " no te gustan los cerezos en la noche!" dijo aun con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y elevando su cabeza un poco para ver la de Hiwatari

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (Fin del Flash Back )-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lagrimas, se deslizaban de su rostro……una sonrisa melancólica ´_ya han pasado_ _3 largos años desde que nos separamos, y aun puedo sentir tus manos en mi piel, tu boca, el dulce latido de tu corazón, tú respiración cerca de mi rostro………puedo sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo, escuchar el sonido de tu dulce voz……… tu risa………no quiero olvidarlo…… no voy a olvidarlo……… se que te lo prometí, se que me hago daño, pero no me importa………porque este sentimiento esta por sobre toda razón…… es más poderoso que todo, tu me lo enseñaste……… y te esperare, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, pueden ser 10…100…1000 años me da igual, estaré aquí, esperando a que vuelvas………con mis brazos abiertos………mientras tanto viviré de mis recuerdos, de mi esperanza, algo irónico viniendo de mi verdad!...pero, es tu culpa sabes, es el efecto que tuviste en mí´……_y el bicolor, elevo su rostro para observar la luna_…´no!….. nunca voy a olvidarlo, esperaré paciente…… mientras tanto, me niego a seguir sin ti, me rehusó a vivir, a morir, a sentir……porque tú lo eres todo……REI´_

Y la suave brisa provocó que varios pétalos rosáceos bailaran a su compás…..el joven sentado, bajo aquel viejo árbol, extendió su mano atrapando algunos pétalos en su palma, y los observo fijamente "parecen…"

"lagrimas"

Al escuchar esto, el bicolor elevó rápidamente su rostro, encontrándose con la figura de un joven……bajo aquella lluvia de pétalos rosa, pelinegro de unos 25 años, bien formado, su cabello atado por una hermosa trenza, aun se encontraba largo……sus rasgos maduros aun conservaban su finura, sus hermosas orbes doradas, relucían aun despidiendo ese aire de ternura e inocencia "dime Kai…..no te gustan los cerezos en la noche" le dijo a la par que se acercaba, aun muy sorprendido bicolor, el cual ya se encontraba de pie inmóvil de la impresión

el oji escarlata aun no cabía en su impresión…..era un sueño…..podría serlo, otra jugada de su mente, ante el intenso deseo de tener cerca de su adoración, mas al escuchar aquello, una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro "me encantan" dijo para acercarse y darle un apasionado beso, a el ser que era todo para él.

_no sé que pasara ahora, no me importa el futuro, ya no importa el pasado…… perdimos mucho tiempo, más eso tampoco importa……solo se que estas a mi lado…… regresaste…estamos juntos, de nuevo……puedo vivir, seguir…… tu estas a mi lado y nunca te iras………eso, es una promesa……….todo es incierto, mas solo te puedo decir una cosa, que nunca cambiara, estoy seguro de ello…… y es que TE AMO eso es lo único que sé y la verdad, es lo importa…_

**_Porque esto que siento, esta por sobre cualquier razón y no quiero evitarlo_**

FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

n-n Bien y aquí quedo, no sé, es posible que le haga una especie de continuación, para aclarar esos puntos que quedaron en el aire……claro solo si quieren u.ú y espero que te haya gustado Auras nn……bueno, nos vemos….ah! por allí viene un segundo capi de HYBRID y pronto el cuarto capi de Cazador nn

_If life were a dream…..I wish I would wake up from this nightmare_


End file.
